Reign of Hera
by AHufflepuffWriter
Summary: I didn't ask to be Hera's daughter and have all the Olympian think I was a disgrace. Just as things were getting back to normal Percy Jackson came into the picture and naturally everything that could go wrong went wrong.
1. Chapter 1-Helen and the Cursed Potatoes

My orange camp t-shirts never lasted over two days. It always got covered with some substance that was impossible to get out . Today my shirt was ruined by cleaning lava. Mr.D decided that I was not behaving well enough and sent me to an eternity with cleaning dishes then he called me Hailey. That mistake got my sentence cut down to just one day of helping the harpies clean the dishes.

My shirt was ruined when my hands slip while scrubbing a pot. The lava sloshed out in a big blob and I quickly scampered out of the way only to find I had a smoking hole in the side of my shirt. The blob of lava had skinned my orange fabric burning a hole in the side. Harpies screeched as the pot fell wit ha loud clang, on the floor and one almost pushed her into the pool of lava now melting the floor.

I went outside and a few moments later Mr.D was next to me rolling his eyes. "Hailey Jones this is the third form of punishment that you have managed to cause destruction from! What is the problem with you?" It was a rhetorical which I answered anyways.

"My clumsiness,"I tell him.

"You have said that the past three times," he reminded me and I look down at my feet. "Since I don't trust you with anymore camp chores I will ask the cabin leaders next meeting."

"I'm sorry Mr.D" I apologized. He was about to walk away when I cough to get his attention. I motioned to the side of my shirt.

"Another shirt,"he said with a look of disgust on his face.

I walked to the Athena cabin. Annabeth would either be there or in the arena with Luke. From across the U of cabins the Ares kids laughed at the state of my shirt that was showing my light blue training bra. "Hey nice bra,"one yelled, I looked over to see that it was Jamie calling after me. Jamie was tall for being the same age as me and already had forming muscles unlike me how had twigs for arms. I walked into the Athena cabin finding Annabeth sitting on her bunk reading a book on architecture.

"Hey Annabeth,"I said but she still kept her eyes on book. "So I ruined another shirt so I'm going to borrow one of yours okay, thanks." I grabbed one of her many Camp Half Blood shirts and switched shirts. Annabeth was still reading and I climbed up and tossed it out of her hands. "I am bored lets try to mutually kill each other."

"Seriously Helen," Annabeth glared at her. "Is Will free? What about Luke?"

"You make it seem like I'm a problem child that you want to get rid of,"I state falling back and acting like I was stabbed in the heart. She threw her pillow over my face and kept hitting me as I tried to block my face. We were both smiling until she finally stopped and pushed me off of her bed.

"Are you two in here?" a voice we both recognized as Luke. Annabeth fixed her hair quickly and I rolled over on my stomach.

"Luke, Annabeth pushed me,"I whined as he entered the cabin leaning against the door frame.

He ruffled the blonde hair and looked up at Annabeth then at me. "I have a feeling you instigated,"Luke said and I hid my face in the crook of my arm.

"She pushed me though," I said lifting my head momentarily.

"She threw my book,"Annabeth said in defense. Luke let out a chuckle and shook his head.

"Alright well Helen it's time for Hermes cabin sword training in the arena,"Luke said and I got up.

"See you at dinner Annabeth,"I said picking up her book handing it to her.

"Yea and next time make sure I'm paying attention the next time you take one of my shirts,"Annabeth stated and I left the cabin catching up with Luke who already left.

The shirt I took from Annabeth didn't last long either. Alice Miyazawa had torn the shirt on the sleeve leaving it dangling. "Oh c'mon,"I shouted and Alice snickered. Her mischievous looks enhanced, I didn't have the sharp nose the children of Hermes most of the cabin didn't. This was just a reminder to all of us kids how much our parents really didn't care.

After sword fighting I put on one of my other shirts that was black that read PIE in white lettering across the chest. The conch horn blew and I lined up outside a few people behind Luke.

At the mess hall she gave her offering to the gods, she had long given up asking whoever her mother was to claim her years ago. She sat next to Luke and became the target of the Stoll brother's jokes. They ate their dinner and Helen got into a competition with Luke to see who could make a grape catapult that flung the grape the farthest. On the bright side I won, on the other hand I hit Jamie. He glared at me and I put my hands up. His face got red but he turned back to his table and I did the same.

A few seconds later mashed potatoes hit me in the shoulder, coating my black shirt in white mush. I turned towards Jamie and picked up the rest of my cooked meat and flung it at him. People cheered and drowned out Mr.D's protests for our food fight to stop. Food was flung back and forth between the two and a few others for about two minutes until a symbol glowed glowed over my head as mashed potatoes landed on my brown hair.

Everyone gasped and began to bow. Even Jamie, who had his mouth hanging open at the claiming above my head. Everyone was bowing even Mr.D and Jamie. I had just gotten claimed covered in mashed potatoes.


	2. Chapter 2-Helen and the Pegasus Manure

Annabeth hadn't been able to talk to me all week since her siblings always steered her away from me when she or I tried to talk to each other. It was lonely being the daughter of the queen goddess. Everyone was afraid to talk to me except Jamie and his sister Clarisse. They continued their antics, teasing at me and even started to throw pomegranates at me. Still the teasing was better than sitting in my cabin feeling Hera glaring at me as if I did something wrong.

Dinner was the worst though. I had to eat alone at my own table that had gotten built thanks to Charles Beckendorf. While everybody was laughing at their tables I had to turn away hearing the taunts from the Ares table and the hushed whispers of gossip from the daughters and sons of Aphrodite.

However one day Silena Beauregard decided to wake me up. "Helen,"she said shaking me awake at the crack of dawn.

"Go away,"I moan and turn putting my back towards Silena.

She tore my blanket off and the freezing air of the temple made my skin crawl with goosebumps. "Get up we are going to go do something,"she tells me. I got up reluctantly and meet Silena outside after I changed into tattered jeans that I rolled up to prevent from tripping over them and a red t-shirt that had pocket on the right side.

"Where are we going,"I asked sleepily following her through the camp. She didn't say and continued to lead me through the camp until we reached the stables were the Pegasus were. "Why am I here all the Pegai hate me,"I remind her.

"A new one just appeared yesterday," Silena explained to me. "He has this beautiful white horse. Very elegant but won't let anyone touch him. Everybody has tried but you." She led me through the empty stables and to the open field in the back.

My eyes found the white Pegasus instantly. The first thought in my head was, show off because the way th e horse stood was like a model in horse form. "His name we think is Tiffany," Silena told her.

"His?"

"Apparently so,"she confirmed.

Tiffany stood with in a way that his long lanky legs showed off his legs and his head was thrown up with the warm wind blowing through his sterling white mane. The rest of the pegai were grounded around him neighing to each other like they were talking about Tiffany. Silena pushed me towards him," Go on and try to pet him."

I took slow steps to the Pegasus, he hadn't moved from his position at all. Tiffany was like a statue and when I touched his silky smooth coat an sound of approval came from Silena. "He's yours," she told me. Tiffany still didn't move as I stroked his back. It was only when I attempted to touch his mane that he tried to bite me. He neighed and settled for bonking me hard in the head with the side of his face.

"Ow, you butt head,"I exclaim and push his mouth out of the way of my face. We got in a slapping battle, Tiffany slapping me with his tail, hair and his own face and me pushing my around. "You know your related t oa donkey which makes you an-"

Tiffany's wing knocked me off my feet into a stinking pile of manure. I gag at the awful smell, before Camp Half Blood I thought Pegai pooped rainbows but now I was certain they pooped actual poop. I looked at the white Pegasus and then back at myself. I take a handful of manure and threw it at Tiffany hitting his side. His head whipped towards me and I stood up. Tiffany's nostrils flared and I grabbed more manure. We charged at each other and I threw all the manure at him and tackled him.

Tiffany and I were covered from head to toe in manure. We smelled like a mix the Hermes cabin before laundry day and rotting meat. We both looked over at the sound of laughter, Silena was on the ground laughing her head off. Tiffany got up and so did I we looked at each other and I grabbed a handful of poop. I followed Tiffany over to Silena and while I threw the manure at her Tiffany shook the manure off of himself. She shrieked and rolled to the stables before standing up.

"You two,"she growled. I plastered a playful smile on my face and she smiled before going to go clean herself off. Tiffany and I bonked heads in celebration.

Cleaning him was the easiest chore in the world since the manure came off of Tiffany's coat so easily. I hosed myself down drenching myself. The stench still hung thick and the manure stains didn't leave the shirt. Tiffany laughed as if this was funny.

"Why does it smell so bad back here,"Annabeth's voice asks as she peaks past the wall of the stables. "Helen!"

"Annabeth,"I cried out and we hugged.

"You smell awful,"she told me.

"It's all Tiffany's fault,"I tell her pulling away and gesturing to the Pegasus. "He pushed me into a pile of manure." Annabeth laughed and Tiffany whinnied.

"Only you would get a Pegasus that pushes you in a pile of poo and is named Tiffany,"she said.

"There will be others,"I tell her. I leave Tiffany to stand like the model he is while Annabeth and I go to my cabin.

"I don't like the feel of this place,"she says. I knew how Annabeth felt because it was how I felt when I first walked in, unwelcomed and cold.

"Well you want to help me make it homier?"I ask.

"Of course,"she said and left quickly only to come back with a picture. It was of me and her last year, all clad in armor a few cuts on their arms and faces. My shirt was obviously torn at the side but we were smiling hoisting a banner above our heads.

"This was the best day of my life,"I told her.

"Our teamwork and Luke's skill with a sword lead our capture the flag team to victory,"she reminded me. She took a tape dispenser out of her pocket and we taped the picture to the wall. The feeling in the cabin lightened and I grinned at Annabeth.

"Your cabin,"I say  
"Can deal with me being friends with a daughter of Hera,"she exclaimed.


	3. Chapter 3-Helen and the Cabin Leaders

Never get claimed to a goddess who never has kids when almost every cabin leader hates you and since they are all older than fifteen, they all know several painful ways to kill you. That was the situation I was in sitting around the pig pong table while watching Michael Yew spray Eazy-Cheese into his mouth.

"Well, let's get to the topic of a certain camper who can't seem to keep a chore without destroying something,"Mr.D said popping open a can of Coke. "So any ideas so I can get outta here."

"She could polish the arena?" Luke suggested first and I glared at him.

"And risk her making the whole thing collapse," Miranda Gardener, cabin leader for the Demeter cabin said. "I think she should weed the strawberry patch-"

"She accidently pulled up the whole patch,"Brackenford reminded everyone. My face grew as red as a strawberry.

"She could always clean the toilets with a toothbrush?"another cabin leader said.

"She already did that and flooded the whole camp last summer because the toilet got clogged from the toothbrush and it's a long story,"Luke said shaking his head.

"Does anybody have any ideas?"Chiron asked and after a dramatic moment of silence Clarisse La Rue stood up.

"We could give her a job that could kill her if she messed up,"Clarisse grimaced.

An hour later I sat in the armory with a huge pile of weapons with Jamie. He had someone gotten roped into making sure I didn't die by Luke. He had just been in the wrong place at the wrong time. So naturally instead of helping me, he settled into a chair he brought and opened up a book. My new job was polishing the weapons and Clarisse had given me all the ones with rusted blades but she didn't know that I had no idea how to polish anything.

I get bored really fast so it wasn't a surprise when I started throwing knives. A twelve year with knives wasn't smart but I knew what I was doing, sort of. I only started throwing knives and Jamie looked up from his book. "Your throwing them wrong,"he stated.

I grin and an idea forms in my head. "Show me then," I tell him. "Or I might just kill you because I'm throwing them wrong." Jamie set down his book and messed up his already messy brown hair. He took a knife from the unpolished stack. He threw the knife and I threw one right after him. I copied the way he threw the knife and we just kept throwing them.

I heard footsteps and threw one more before Mr.D walked in as Jamie threw a knife. The knife whizzed pass Mr.D's right arm and lodged itself in the armory door. He looked at us and we followed him to the Stables. "You don't throw knives when polishing," he lectured as we walked.

Jamie looked disgruntled and trudged along a little ways past the stables to a stinking pile of horse poo. "Not this again,"I moan remembering yesterday and my first punishment at Camp Half Blood.

"Scoping horse poop,"Jamie said and raising an eyebrow.

"Yes tedious and boring,"he said. "Fill up the one wheelbarrow then dispose of it to the compost pile."

"Where are the shovels,"I ask.

"You're using your hands,"Mr.D said. I shrug and start picking up handfuls of the awful smelling horse.

After an hour of Jamie's complaining I had enough,"Jamie will you stop complaining,"I tell him. "It's just poop it will not taint your essence forever."

"It's gross though,"he whined.

"Your such a baby,"I shot back dumping the manure into the wheelbarrow.

Once we had finally finished I took a shower to finally get away from Jamie's ugly face. Once I had finished it was time for dinner. I ate alone and gave an offering to Hermes like I always did thanking him for accepting me into his cabin even though he accepted everyone who wasn't claimed.

The night events went by like usual until it was time to go to bed. Annabeth went to go talk to Chiron who had gotten back from a house call from a potential camper. I was walking up to the Big House when I saw two figures helping each other to the porch of the Big House. I ran and Annabeth walked out from the house with Chiron they were leaning over the them as I bounded up to the porch.

I assessed both of them, one had black hair and tattered clothes. The other had really curly brown and the legs of a goat. Both were unconscious but I recognized the half goat boy, also known as a satyr. "Grover,"I exclaim.

I help drag them into the Big House on the comfy beds we use for people who get injured. "Who is that boy?" I asked.

"Percy Jackson,"Chiron told me. "He is the demigod I went on a house call too."

"I think he's the chosen one,"Annabeth admits.

"You thought I was the chosen one,"I tell her and she scowls at me. I give her a playful smile and set down a glass of nectar.

"Alright now let's discuss a real matter,"Chiron said and looked at me. My stomach dropped. "You were claimed by Hera. Who's capture the flag team are you on?" Annabeth lets out a chorus of laughter.

"Excuse me,"I said. "You aren't worried about the fact that I was claimed by the goddess of marriage, who shouldn't have kids but about who's team I'm on?"

Annaebth stopped laughing and Chiron smiled at me. "That worries me but I do believe I should ask for an audience with the lady herself before we discuss the matter."

"She is on my team,"Annabeth announce and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. We were grinning.

"I had assumed so,"Chiron said. "Now which one of you is going to take care of Percy?"

"Not me,"I shouted.

"I will,"Annabeth volunteered. I rolled my eyes at her and she punched me in the shoulder.

"Well then Helen go get to bed,"Chiron told me.

"Fine,"I say and look at the boy. He muttered a few words and I looked at Annabeth.

That night my usual nightmares were worse. It all started with me running like I usually did away from something I couldn't see but this time I turned and a guy with salt and pepper hair, his blue eyes looking at me. He carried a long staff with snakes wrapped around the staff. "Helen Jacobs,"his voice boomed. "You are nothing but a disgrace to the Olympians." He disappeared before he could say anything else.  
I started running again. The feeling of being chased overwhelming me again, this time a woman appeared. Her features were always changing, each one ever prettier than the last. "You should have never been born, Queen Hera made a mistake,"she said. It would have been better if she had screamed it instead of said it gently.

I awoke, very confused and dazed.


	4. Chapter 4-Helen and the Saucy Comments

Percy woke two days later. How I knew even though I hadn't been at the Big House or seen Annabeth as much in those two day, I knew because I saw him trip when entering the Hermes cabin. I make a beeline over there and stand in the doorway. Everyone is trying to hold laughs and has a smirk on their faces.

"Percy Jackson, meet the Hermes cabin," Annabeth said taking control of the environment.

"Regular or undetermined?"I ask, already knowing the answer.

"Undetermined,"she answered and I could tell she was tempted to round house kick me out of the cabin, I would be too. Luke came forward and Annabeth's stance went from controlling, like it always is, to relaxed. I poke her back and she give me a glare. Everyone in the cabin groaned, I remembered how awful it was every time a new undetermined demigod came to the Hermes cabin. The cabin got even more cramped and before I moved I had to sleep on the floor, which was now the only empty spot.

"Now, now campers. That's what were here for. Welcome , Percy," Luke said. "You can have that spot on the floor, right over there."

"That's my old spot,"I tell him and Percy turns around. The sea green was so dazzling I just wanted to poke them out and keep them for myself, but I didn't. I grin at him and Annabeth jerks his attention back to Luke.

"This is Luke,"Annabeth told Percy, her voice an octave higher than usual. I saw her expression harden when Percy looked at her, her face was still a light tint of pink though. "He's your counselor for now."

I look down at Percy's Minotaur horn. Chiron had told me he had fought the Minotaur all by himself and I can't help but think of Grover, this might be his last chance to searchers license. Grover was the most determined of the satyrs to get his searchers license and he deserved it the most, out of all of them.

I was snapped back to reality when Annabeth was dragging Percy out of the cabin. "See ya,"I say getting awkward looks from all except Luke who is shaking his head.

"You have to do better than that Jackson,"she stated.

"Annabeth give the new guy a break, he has no idea what is happening,"I say and he looks at me slightly offended.

"I can't believe I thought you were the chosen one," Annabeth mumbles and I prop my arm on her shoulder.

"What's your problem,"he exclaims. Percy's hand was wrapped tightly around the Minotaur horn in anger.

"Oh gods, here it comes,"I say and take my arm off of Annabeth's shoulder, she was gonna explode.

"All I know is that I kill some bull guy-"

Tick, tick, BOOM!

"Don't talk like that! You know how many kids at this camp wish they had your chance?" Annabeth exclaimed and she probably would have continued if Percy hadn't said something.

"To get killed,"Percy asked.

"Seriously,"I roll my eyes.

"To fight the Minotaur,"she exclaimed. "What do you think we train for?"

"Yeah, that's totally the point of our training, just to fight one measly Minotaur that got bested by this scrawny beast,"I joke motioning to Percy.

Annabeth shot me an angry glare. "Alright then besides the point."

"If I actually fought the Minotaur from the stories-"

"Yes," Annabeth said.

"Then there is only one."

"Yes." I knew were this was going.

"And he died-" Like I said I knew where this was going, I had the same question when I first learned about monsters-"like a gajillion years ago right? Theseus killed him in the Labyrinth so..."

"She is gonna spare your innocent soul because you ignorant,"I tell him and Annabeth gives me a glare before she explains how monsters don't die because they don't have souls like human and how they reform.

"You mean if I killed one accidentally, with a sword-"

"The Fur... I mean your math teacher. That's right. She's still out there. You just made her very, very mad."

"How did you know about Mrs. Dodds?"

"How do you know she was married?"I comment.

"You talk in your sleep,"Annabeth answered over me and I shot her a glare. My comment was pretty funny in my opinion. Percy was smiling at this point, hopefully over his little spurt of anger.

Percy looked at Annabeth and said,"You almost called her something. A Fury? They're Hades torturers right?"

I looked at the ground, hoping it wouldn't crack open and something would grab my feet. I almost imagined myself wailing,'Help me!' while my arms were waving frantically making me look like an idiot. Thank the gods that didn't happen though.

"You shouldn't call them by name, even here. We call them Kindly Ones, if we have to speak of them at all," Annabeth educates Percy.

"Yeah and I mean who was the idiot who came up with Kindly Ones. They are the exact opposite, they should be the Horrible Ones or the Wrinkly Ones,"I say but the two had already moved on. What is up with the lack of tolerance for my jokes today?

They went over parentage and how Annabeth knew the signs of a demigod. Also how Percy's father wasn't dead. I honestly didn't start actually paying attention to the conversation until the most horrifying voice of all time made me pay attention, you'd think it was the voice of a monster, but no it was even worse, it was Clarisse.

"Well! A newbie,"Clarisse boomed. The three other girls behind her snickered.

"Clarisse why don't you go polish your spear,"Annabeth sighed and I hid behind her. Clarisse scared the giblets out of me up close.

"Sure , Miss Princess,"Clarisse sneered. "So I can run it through you and your little scaredy cat on Friday night." I knew she was referring to me and I would shoot back a snide comment, the problem was I couldn't talk. So Annabeth did it for me.

"Go to the crows,"Annabeth cursed in Greek. "You don't stand a chance against me and Helen."

"Ha, fat chance, the mistake can't even face me herself,"Clarisse snarled.

I did something I never thought I would do. "The only fat chance is you getting our flag," I snap back.

"We'll pulverize you," she threatened but her usual death-eye glare wasn't as strong after. Clarisse was doubting herself. So she quickly changed the topic, "Who's this little runt, and not Jacobs?"

"Percy Jackson meet Clarisse, Daughter of Ares," Annabeth said.

"Like the war god?" Percy asked.

Of course Clarisse being Clarisse had to seem threatening and act all gangsta. "You got a problem with that?"

"No," Percy answered. "It explains the bad smell."

"Oh burn,"I say loud enough for them to hear.

"We got an initiation ceremony for newbies, Prissy," Clarisse growled. I flinched, it wasn't just an initiation ceremony for me because it happened every year for me. I stand closer behind Annabeth afraid one of Clarisse's friends would take me along with Percy.

"Clarisse-" Annabeth tried to protest.

"Stay out of it, wise girl." Annabeth did, she hated when people called her wise girl. I stayed out of the bathroom when Annabeth went inside.

However that did not save me from what was about to happen. After a few minutes a loud bang came from the bathroom and Clarisse along with her other friends came out, almost as if the water was carrying them. Of course Clarisse knocked me over sending me rolling down the hill until I hit the feet of someone. They were so grounded to that spot I bounced back.

"Seriously Jacobs,"Jamie said and I looked up. I was completely soaked.

"It's Clarisse's fault, your sister started it." Jamie stepped over me, I would have rolled down the hill more but I caught myself and stood up.

I ran back to the bathroom as a soaked Annabeth and a dry Percy were coming out. "What the heck happened?"

"I have no idea,"Annabeth said.

"You are dead new boy," Clarisse yelled. "You are totally dead." Jamie ran to help her friends hold Clarisse back. I look at Annabeth and immediately know what she is thinking.

"That's brilliant," I tell her.

"What?" Percy asks. "What are you thinking?"

"You have to be in our capture the flag team,"I blurt out and Annabeth glares at me. "Sorry, I just couldn't help myself."

"Go let Luke know and I'll see you after your done with your classes with Luke,"Annabeth said.

So when I got to the arena I tell Luke all about what happened from my point of view at the bathroom while I strap on my armor. "He was already one the team to begin with for capture the flag but still after the bathroom scene,"I say.

"Yeah your still soaked and smell like sewage,"Luke notifies me and we begin.

I thankfully I got to shower before dinner, which I ate alone again if anybody cares to know. Mr.D announced Percy Jackson's arrival and the date of capture the flag which is pointless in my opinion because we have it every Friday.

At the amphitheater I find Percy. "Hey,"I say.

"Hi,"Percy greets.

"We have talked but I don't think we met,"I say. "I'm Helen Jacobs and you're Percy Jackson."

"Yeah, that's me, sorry that you got caught up in the toilet thing even though you were outside,"Percy said.

"It wasn't your fault that Clarisse can knock anybody off their feet," I reassure him.

"So who are you the daughter of," he asks.

"Oh ya know, since my luck is so rotten I'm the daughter of the goddess who isn't suppose to have children,"I tell him.

"Artemis?" he asks.

"No but that would probably be a lot better than who my mother is," I tell him. Percy still looked confused. "My mom is Hera, queen of the gods and goddess of marriage."

"Wow,"Percy says.

"Eh it's a fairly new thing so we will see how it works out," I tell him getting shivers down my spine. I look over Percy's shoulder to see Annabeth waving me over as she sings along to one of the songs. "Well Jackson, I'll see you tomorrow if the Hermes kids let you survive the night."


	5. Chapter 5-Helen and Capture the Flag

Annabeth and I sat outside the Big House maps of the woods spread on the deck. "Maybe if we set the flag here,"I suggest pointing to Zeus' Fist.

"No to predictable and besides it's not on our side of the forest, Clarisse claimed that side,"Annabeth told me. I surveyed the map closely.

"So you have a plan to distract Clarisse yet?"I asked.

"Of course I'm a daughter of Athena with a new better plan,"she tells me pointing to the water and moving a small figurine.

"Ah Percy,"I mumble and she nods, grinning. "He is gonna be so mad."

"As long as we win,"she said.

"Just don't let Luke get the flag again, I know I just guard the flag but I know you let Luke get the flag every time he is on your team,"I tell her.  
Annabeth tied her hair up showing her blushing red face. "I have never-"

"Annabeth your face is red,"I interrupt her and she pushes me. We laugh but our laughter dies when the sound of hoofs on the deck draws our attention.

"Helen, you have a phone call,"Chiron said.

"I have archery in 10 minutes,"I remind him.

"As your instructor I excuse you," Chiron said and I got up.

In the Big House I pick up the land line. The Camp could only afford one, and even that was dangerous since monsters would be able to find the camp easier. "Hello?" I say.

"Helen, it's your dad," he said. Let me give you the down low on my dad, think of any company any at all and my father owns a share of it. He has big cooperate parties almost every weekend and for being thirty he is the hottest man to date on Wall Street, which means my dad, Landon Jacobs doesn't have time for his daughter unless the house keeping can't find me for two weeks.

"Hey dad,"I groan.

"Helen you know how much it freaks the housekeeping out when you just cut and run like that,"he scolds.

"Dad they speak German, you only speak Spanish,"I remind him.

"Well they were gesturing around and pointing at pictures of you and frantically speaking in German,"he said as if it was a pain.

"The point is,"I ask.

"That you make me look bad when you just take off, there already was an article about you and your special schools that you keep getting kicked out of,"he tells me.

"Of course you bring that up,"I say.

"Helen, I'm just tired of telling Nancy that she needs to find another school for you,"my dad tells me.

"Whatever dad I told you a week before I left that I was going to camp during our monthly dinner,"I remind him.

"Oh right,"he gasps.

"I'm guessing you have a five o'clock with Nancy," I snap," so you can go back to partying and pretending I don't exist." I press the end button as dramatically as I could and set the phone down gently. When I leave the big house Annabeth is sitting on the steps all the maps rolled up waiting to be taken back to Cabin 6. She has a Greek helmet with a blue plume.

"Hey,"I say and she turns to look at me.

"This is for you Luke dropped by, he knew you were inside,"Annabeth told me and threw the helmet at me. I juggled it between my hands trying to actually catch it before I cluttered down onto the porch. "You are such a bad catch."

I flip my ponytail and strike a pose. "What are you talking about, I am the catch of the century,"I joke and take a handful of maps and pick up the helmet. We walk back to the cabins and make our way through the statues when the conch horn sounds. We grin at each other, Clarisse was gonna get pulverized.

During dinner everyone was chattering and I lounged at my table drinking some apple cider and munching on some grapes when the conch horn was blown, signalling it was time for capture the flag, finally. Annabeth along with two of her other cabin mates ran into the pavilion carrying the silk banner with an owl on a olive tree on it, the sign of Athena.

Clarisse, Jamie, and another one of their ugly siblings charged in with a red banner with a spear and a boar's head from the other side of the pavilion. It was Athena, Apollo, Hermes, and now Hera against the rest of the cabins, Ares, Aphrodite, Demeter, Hephaestus, and Dionysus. Chiron banged his foot against the floor of the mess hall.

Heroes, you now the rules,"Chiron shouted. "The creek is the boundary line. The entire forest is fair game. All magic items are allowed." Annabeth tucked her cap into her pocket and I grinned. "The banner must be prominently displayed and have no more than two guards. Prisoners may be disarmed, but none may be gagged or bound. No killing or maiming allowed. I will serve as referee and battlefield medic. Arm yourselves." As Chiron spread his hand the tables filled with weapons.

I put my helmet on a strap my belt with my sword around my waist.

"We are so gonna win this,"Annabeth says as I strap her armor around her. I glance at Percy who was talking to Luke.

"Hopefully Percy survives Clarisse and her friends," I say finishing the last strap.

"He'll be fine," Annabeth says. "We'll get the banner across in time before Clarisse's spear does to much damage."

"Right, that thing." Annabeth and I wince at the thought of an electric current going through us. We had both been on the receiving end of that spear and it wasn't a very appealing experience. "So I guard the flag and when Jamie comes I fight him."

"Exactly and we will have another backup just in case Clarisse has learned from her mistakes,"Annabeth confirms finishing tightening the last strap on my armor. "Alright we're good to go." She put her hair up and plopped her helmet on her head. "Blue team forward,"Annabeth yelled and I unsheathed my sword and shook it in the air, yelling.

Deep into our side of the woods Annabeth gave me the flag. I walked all the way to the edge of the forest a stuck the flag into a patch of grass. I lean against a tree and twirl the hilt of my sword in my hand. I barely heard the conch horn blow but I kept twirling the hilt of my sword in my hand. I knew who was coming to get the flag and I knew where the second guard was, a few trees ahead acting as a lookout.

Let me just say this, Ares kids are too broadly built to be stealthy but I give Jamie props for trying. He was rustling in a bush and I tried to act like a damsel in distress just for a few laughs. "Oh no what is that rustling sound, a big ugly monster," I cried out in fake terror. "Oh dear what shall I ever do, I have a sword but as a damsel I have no way of knowing how to use it."

Jamie stood us, a few leaves in his brown hair. He had the the vicious sneer that was a trademark of all of his siblings plastered on his face and his sword was drawn. "You are such an idiot,"he snarled, made his way out of the bushes.

"No I am a damsel,"I joke getting into a ready stance. Behind me an arrow struck the person behind me, I didn't turn around. I knew who my second guard was, Will Solace, the best archer at Camp, he had my back. Jamie charged and I parried his blade, sending him sideways. He always put to much into the first strike but other than that Jamie was a run for his money, only Luke could beat him. We tangled swords as Will shot and disarmed the prisoners of war. Eventually everyone trying to get the flag which was Aphrodite kids just sat to watch and gossip.

Jamie and I were sweating and his blade had cut up some parts of my shirt leaving a long cut at the sleeve and the side. "Honestly Jamie, this is the reason I can never keep a shirt," I complain as I attempt to push him, but he wasn't going to budge.

Then the explainable happened, both of our swords caught at the hilt and wouldn't budge, they were literally tangled together. We tugged at them until we both threw them aside. I threw my helmet off and pulled out my dagger as he picked up a stray shield. We were about to attack when Will announced back up from the tree,"We won, Helen!"

Jamie dropped the shield and I sheathed my dagger. "How does it feel to be a sore loser,"I asked and he gave me a look that could kill. I punched his arm and he glared at me even more that sneer on his face.

"Let's get our swords unstuck,"he insisted. We couldn't so we walked through the forest to the crowd of campers. I climbed up a tree to see Clarisse on the ground her spear broken and a hell hound looking ready to pounce. I nearly fell out of the tree. "What is it Helen?"Jamie asked me.

"A hell-hell hound,"I tell him. I look back at the scene and as the hell hound pounced Annabeth stood in front of Percy. "Annabeth no,"I yelled, she was to brave for her own good. The hell hound jumped over her and landed on Percy. "Percy!"

"What's happening?"Jamie asked. I made my descent down the tree to go help when I saw the arrow strike the monster.

I pushed my way through the crowd of campers and was standing next to Chiron when Percy stepped into the trident gleamed above his head and I knew that nothing good would come of his claiming except some sweet waves to surf on if I ever learned to surf. I kneeled as everyone else did.

"It is determined,"Chiron said and Percy looked stunned.

"My father," Percy asked.

"Poseidon, Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses. Hail, Perseus Jackson, Son of the Sea God,"Chiron announced. Two demigods who weren't suppose to even be conceived at one camp, this was not good.

That night Jamie and I gave our tangled swords to Beckendorf to undo. "I'll do the best I can,"he states. "How did this happen anyways?"

"It was his fault,"I state. "This is karma for calling me an idiot."

"Not it was her fault, she should have just let me get the flag then none of this would have happened,"Jamie grumbled.

"Okay I guess it doesn't matter,"Beckendorf said then went into his cabin.

"I'll see you tomorrow dork,"Jamie said and left for his cabin.

"Who saying you'll live that long,"I call at him and he turned just to sneer at me.

The next morning I saw Percy move into his cabin. I felt bad to be honest, I knew how lonely it got with no other cabin mates.  
Later after my activities I decided to visit Tiffany who was covered in dirt and hoof prints. "Tiffany what happened to you?"I asked.

He neighed and nuzzled himself into my shoulder. The other Pegasi neighed as I shot them dirty glares. Tiffany kept nudging me until I stepped in a pile of Pegasus poop. "You little butt,"I say, "they didn't do a thing to you did they?"

Tiffany whinnied cheerfully as if to say, 'Of course they didn't you silly human.' I grabbed the hose and turned it on. I hit Tiffany at full blast with it. He charged at me his wings stretched to the maximum length. I grabbed hold of his mane and hoisted myself on. He was wet but I dealt with it as he took off into the sky. I hated this little poop lover but he sure could get me a great view.


End file.
